


Legendary - les légendes oubliées

by FreezieGuimauve



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezieGuimauve/pseuds/FreezieGuimauve





	Legendary - les légendes oubliées

La douleur dans sa poitrine était encore aussi forte et transperçante. Le sang continuait de couler de son coeur tout le long de ses plumes autrefois entièrement blanches, laissant tout une traînée écarlate derrière. La créature ensanglantée peinait à marcher,et continuait tout de même, droit devant elle, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Comme si le paysage nocturne dans le quel elle avançait allait à un moment changer. Ou qu'en continuant malgré tout, la douleur allait partir d'elle même. Les yeux embués, couverte de blessures et de sang, la créature marchait en boitant, pleurant, toutes ses images lui envahissaient l'esprit sans cesse. Cette horreur se jouait en boucle dans sa tête, elle n'en pouvait plus, épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.  
Cette plaine n'en finissait pas. Les hautes herbes se couchaient légèrement sous les courants d'air, éclairées d'argent pas la lune. Cela aurait pu être agréable a regarder si elle n'avait pas été en si mauvais état. Ce paysage était pour elle presque digne d'un enfer lorsque l'on souhaite juste un peu de repos et une personne qu'on connait pour se rassurer. Mais il n'y avait rien ici, elle ne savait même pas comment elle y était arrivée.  
Elle remarqua quelqu'un au loin dans les herbes. Avec un peu d'espoir elle tenta d'accélérer le pas, le souffle court, manquant cruellement d'énergie. Enfin elle trouvait quelqu'un, qui pourrait peut être briser ce silence angoissant qui jusque là n'était comblé que par ses pleurs. Elle parcourra une bonne partie du chemin, avant de trébucher et s'effondrer par terre. L'autre créature semblait l'avoir vu aussi, et était déjà tournée vers elle quand elle tomba, puis se dépêcha de la rejoindre.   
Avec ses yeux remplis de larmes,la créature ensanglantée ne pu voir qu'a moitié qui était l'autre. C'était un dragon bleu sombre, grand et décoré de motifs adamantins, dans une armure d'argent. Il était magnifique et imposait le respect et la crainte rien qu'à sa présence. La créature blessée n'en paraissait que plus minable à côté, frêle dragonne à moitié morte gisant par terre dans son propre sang, recouverte de blessures, et pleurant tellement qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, sa respiration entrecoupée a cause de ses sanglots.  
Le grand dragon s'approcha prudemment, l'air inquiet. Puis il se posa à côté d'elle et glissa ses pattes sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser un peu. La blessée se laissa faire et se retrouva assise à côté d'un immense dragon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, qui aurait pût l'achever en un coup tant elle était faible, mais qui ne faisait que l'aider a se relever et se calmer.  
-Voilà, lui dit il en la calant contre lui pour qu'elle tienne debout. Reste là et respire bien, si tu continue a pleurer comme ça ton âme ne pourra pas se calmer.  
Le dragon apaisait la créature malgré tout, étonnamment. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura paisible, contraire a son apparence de titan, qui faisait comme si un viel ami était à côté d'elle. Celui ci observa plus en détail la blessée, qui avait fermé le yeux, ses pleurs s'étaient arrêté et sa tête commençait a tomber comme si elle allait s'endormir.  
-Dans quel piteux état tu es... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui a pût t'arriver pour que ton âme arrive ici comme ça. Et, non pas que je me réjouisse de ta souffrance, j'ai beau avoir toujours vécu en solitaire,je suis content avoir enfin de la compagnie ici.  
La petite dragonne releva doucement la tête, peinant a bien rouvrir les yeux, et fixa l'autre reptile avec un air mi curieux mi fatigué.  
-P-Pourquoi parlez vous de mon âme ?... Et... et pas directement de moi ?...  
-Tu ne sait donc pas ? Demanda-t-il en prenant soudain un air désolé. Si tu es ici, c'est que, comme moi, tu es morte. Nous sommes tout les deux des âmes perdues.  
Le coeur de la blessée se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crû retomber dans son sang. Alors elle était... morte ? Vraiment ?   
-Ma-Mais ...!... Balbutia-t- elle recommençant à pleurer. P-pourquoi ai-je toujours autant mal si je suis morte?! Et tout ce sang... Je... Je n'était pas sensée...  
-Allons calme toi... Tu viens juste de mourir, ton âme ne la pas encore accepté et continue de souffrir pour se rattacher à la vie. Je ne comprend tout ça pas plus que toi. Et puis, après tout, l'éternité, que l'on soit mort ou vivant, ça ne change pas grand chose, tu ne penses pas ?  
-No-non... Ce n'est pas pareil... pas du tout...  
Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, dans sa flaque de sang, son coeur blessé en laissant couler toujours plus, les yeux dans le vide. Elle sanglota un moment seule, puis s'agrippa fortement au dragon bleu.  
-...J'ai peur....  
-Mais de quoi?  
-J-je ne sais pas... Peut être parce que je vais rester la pour toujours... et sans arrêter de saigner autant que je pleure...  
Le dragon soupira longuement et s'installa sur le sol, tout contre la blessée.   
-... Ça va aller....   
Les deux dragons restèrent un bon moment l'un contre l'autre au milieu des herbes. La jeune se calma doucement, calquant sa respiration sur celle de l'autre pour penser à autre chose et s'apaiser, toujours agrippée à lui, comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, un bon ami qui la consolait rien qu'en étant près d'elle... La blessure sur son coeur se referma lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'apasait. La flaque de sang cessa de grandir et commença a disparaître en même temps que la douleur. Plus rien ne la rattachait à la vie maintenant, elle était morte.  
Le dragon l'observa pendant que son âme rejoignait les morts, souriant mais désolé pour la jeune.  
\- Voilà, dit il, c'est bon maintenant...  
La dragonne se roula en boule tout contre lui, comme pour s'endormir. Même si, elle pensait bien, que dormir était sûrement inutile lorsqu'on est mort. Mais bon...  
-Au fait, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés, s'exclama le dragon en se redressant. Je suis Dialga , Prince du Temps.   
-Reshiram Harmonia, la dragonne d'Unova. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle en se levant elle aussi.  
-Pareil pour moi, même si nous ne sommes pas connus en étant vivant.   
-...  
-Comment es tu morte? Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Demanda-t-il, essayant de la faire parler un peu plus.  
-Non... Je ne sais pas... Sûrement une autre bataille qui n'aurait pas dû voir lieux... Et cette fois je n'ai as réussi à en ressortir indemne. Et vous?  
-Heu? C'est un peu bête comme mort... Je suis simplement... Mort de colère...  
La dragonne ne dit rien sur le coup, et se renroula sur elle même.  
-...Et c'est suffisant pour tuer un dieu?  
-Il n'y a pas que ça, c'est juste que ma colère à avancer ma dernière heure. C'est plus compliqué que ça...  
-... J'aime beaucoup quand les gens racontent des histoires, vous savez?  
La jeune se redressa et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme soudainement très intéressée  
-Et puis vous êtes le Prince du Temps, je suis sûre que vous devriez connaître toute l'histoire du monde depuis le début !  
-C'est bien le cas... Mais ça prendrait une éternité de raconter tout ça...  
-Ça tombe bien, nous avons une éternité devant nous, nous sommes morts! Allez Dialga, s'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas quand il ne se passe rien...  
-Bon, très bien Reshiram, puisque tu insiste...  
La dragonne blanche afficha un grand sourire ravi et s'asseya entre les pattes du dragon de diamant, prête à écouter son récit éternel. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, il avait l'air d'être doté d'une grande sagesse et d'un calme impassible, même s'il disait être mort de colère. Elle aurait tellement aimer le connaitre avant de mourir, les circonstances de leur rencontre n'étaient pas des plus banales et joyeuses.   
Elle se laissa peut à peu tomber contre lui pendant qu'il lui racontait les origines du monde. Toute trace de sang avait disparu de son plumage blanc, et la plaie béante sur son coeur n'était plus qu'un souvenirs.   
Les âmes perdues des deux dragons morts étaient maintenant ensemble pour l'éternité.

***

La rapace rouge sonda les environs avec attention, cherchant une quelquonque trace d'âme dans ce paysage infini. La chasse aux âmes perdues était de loin ce qu'elle aimait le moins. Déjà que chercher les âmes normalement était était une tache énervante pour elle, devoir les poursuivre à travers les rêves l'était encore plus. Surtout que, comme le nom l'indique, les âmes perdues... sont définitivement perdues. La rapace ne peut pas les ramener une fois qu'elle s'est embêtée à les chercher. Le seul moyen d'en faire quelque chose est de leur redonner vie. Et qui est la seule personne capable de ressusciter les morts? Sa maudite soeur bien sûr, qui plus d'une fois a eu des envies de meurtre portant. C'est ironique d'être violent de nature pour une fée, n'est ce pas ?  
La rapace marchait sans savoir ou elle mettait les pattes, suivant les traces des âmes. Il y avait l'air d'en avoir deux dans les parages, elles ne devaient pas être très loin maintenant. La grande biche bleue la suivait de près, avec sur le visage l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Mais la rapace sentait chez elle aussi une grande méfiance. La fée devait vraiment croire qu'elle tenterait de l'attaquer à un moment ou un autre. Pff, mais la Mort ne s'en prend qu'a plus faible qu'elle, voyons ! Pensa-t-elle en éclatant de rire dans sa tête Et puis, tenter de battre la fée, c'était comme essayer de se suicider.  
-Y'a deux âmes pas loin. Dit la rapace pour arrêter de rire en pensée. Je sais pas qui c'est, on verra bien une fois qu'on les aura...  
Elle se secoua le crâne et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prenait de plus en plus l'habitude de s'appeler elle même la Mort, la violence lui faisait plaisir, et, en pensant a cela, elle pensait surtout à sa victime favorite, celle qu'elle adorait voir souffrir et mourir à chaque nouvelle lune... Elle changeait depuis que les légendaires avaient commencé à tomber, elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre dont l'esprit de survie et sadique prenait le dessus. Ce que sa créatrice voulais qu'elle soit depuis le début...  
Elle arrêta de penser à cette démone et tenta de se concentrer,vraiment cette fois, sur sa chasse aux âmes. Tel un prédateur après sa proie, elle suivait les âmes à la trace. Même si elle ne voyait quoique ce soit, les âmes, c'était sa spécialité. Hors des rêves, elle était la seule à les sentir, à savoir ou elles sont comme si ses yeux fonctionnaient toujours.  
Les traces se faisaient plus fortes, elle pouvait deviner de quel genre d'âmes il s'agissait. Deux dragons, l'une des proies favorites de sa soeur. Ce fût la première pensée de la rapace. Mais non, la sylphe ne tuerait jamais personne. ... L'ironie est une chose qu'elle pratiquait souvent en ce moment...  
Donc... Les âmes sont des dragons. Et d'une puissance incroyable, vu l'énergie que dégagent juste les traces. Des légendaires, justement ce qu'elles cherchaient.  
La rapace déploya ses ailes et s'envola, c'était juste là, pas loin. La biche soupira et se contenta d'accélérer un peu plus le pas.  
-La passeuse d'âme est là ! S'exclama-t-elle en atterrissant à quelques mètres, soulevant un nuage de poussière autour d'elle. Elle aimait faire un minimum de mise en scène quand elle arrivait quelque part.  
Les deux dragons se retournèrent soudainement, surpris par la rapace. Le premier était un grand mâle bleu cobalt en armure argentée. Et le deuxième, une femelle moitié moins grande que lui, entièrement blanche et installée sur les pattes de l'autre.  
-Alors que je me présente... Yveltal, la Mort en personne. Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Hey mais tu va dépêcher oui? Cria-t-elle ensuite en tournant un peu la tête. Tu voulais que je te trouve les âmes, bâ j'en ai deux là !  
La dragonne la fixait avec un regard de travers et perplexe. Tant dis que l'autre se leva, faisait tomber la première qui rala un peu.  
-Donc d'après ce que tu m'a dit, elle est la voyante de l'Apocalypse, fille de la diable et passeuse d'âme.. Dit elle ensuite comme récitant quelque chose.  
-Ravi de te voir, Yveltal. Que t'amène donc ici? Demanda-t-il comme si tout était normal.  
-Xerneas qui m'a obligé à faire la chasse aux âmes...  
La biche arriva seulement là en soupirant, avec son air digne et un peu trop snob. Elle s'arrêta non loin a côté de sa soeur et fixa les deux dragons.  
-Comment ce fait-il que ces deux la soient ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt, se contre fichant si les deux concernés l'entendait ou non. Le prince du temps et la sorcière?  
-Les âmes détestent la solitude plus que tout. Dit Yveltal. Et il arrive souvent qu'elles trouvent de la compagnie si elles le méritent vraiment.  
-Ne me dit pas que l'une des causes de destruction massive pendant la guerre a quand même mérité une tel compagnie ?!  
La rapace leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son andouille de soeur. Elle s'en foutait totalement que le prince et la sorcière soient devenus amis, mais apparemment, c'était quelque chose d'impensable pour la sylphe, qui décidément ne portait pas les légendaires qui ne sont pas "purs sang" dans son coeur. Reshiram avait longtemps côtoyé des humains et avait été manipulée par eux pour la guerre, finissant par en mourir. Tout ça lui avait donne avec son frère une réputation de traitres, trop proches des humains aux gouts des autres légendaires. Et elle pouvait sentir que ça énervait grandement la jeune dragonne, elle fixait la biche d'un regard qui aurait pu brûler n'importe quoi. Sa colère montante se ressentait à des mètres.   
-Énerve pas trop la sorcière, OK? Elle craint pas les fées et pourrait facilement faire de toi une âme perdue si elle pète un plomb à cause de ce que tu dis!  
La biche soupira et releva la tête de façon très digne, alors que le dragon donna un léger coup d'épaule à la jeune comme pour lui dire de se calmer.  
-Au lieux de râler pour rien, dit leurs plutôt ce qu'on fout là, Dialga la demandé.  
-Très bien. Donc... Yveltal et moi sommes les deux seules légendaires encore vivantes. À cause de la guerre, Arceus a eu honte de nous pour avoir agit comme les humains, et il nous a peu à peu enlevé notre immortalité et nos pouvoirs. Nous ne mourons pas sur le coup, mais n'importe quoi pouvait nous achever. Et maintenant tous les autres sont morts.   
Les deux dragons semblaient totalement étonnés de la nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas dû savoir pourquoi ils étaient soudainement mort. Quand on pense que c'était juste à cause du seigneur qui avait perdu confiance aux légendaires, ayant participé à cette stupide guerre causée par les humains.  
-Qu'est il arrivé aux autres? S'inquiéta le dragon  
-Ho, des morts souvent assez débiles, comme ta crise de colère. Mais on s'en fou pour l'instant. Lui répondit la rapace.  
-Mais comme vous n'étiez pas sensés mourir un jour, vous deveniez des âmes perdues, et il est impossible de rejoindre l'Au Delà. Continua la fée.  
-Chuis inutile quoi...   
-Je suis la seule qui puisse aider les âmes perdues. Avec ce qu'il me reste encore de magie et d'énergie, je compte créer une autre vie pour chacun de nous qui serait mort.  
-Chuis juste là pour vous chercher comme elle sait pas faire...   
Il y eu un blanc entre les quatre créatures qui ne dirent rien pendant un court instant. La rapace et la biche attendaient une réponse des deux dragons qui s'échangèrent un regard perplexe.  
-Et vous comptez faire ça comment? Leur demanda la sorcière.

***

Le soleil commença a doucement chauffer la pièce à travers la fenêtres. Les rayons éclairaient un peu le lit ou elle dormait. Elle se réveilla quand la lumière devient assez forte pour traverser ses paupières et elle se leva lentement en baillant, étirant longuement ses bras. La pièce était assez petite, un parquet pâle et des murs claires, de fins rideaux laissant passer toute la lumière, avec comme meuble seulement le lit ou elle était assise et une chaise dans un coin sur la quelle était posée une petite pile de vêtements. Elle se frotta les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se réveillant peu à peu, avant de se dire soudainement que quelque chose n'allait. Mais vraiment pas du tout.  
Elle se leva brusquement et tourna sur elle même pour tenter de se voir. Une jeune femme à la peau pâle, aux yeux bleus ciel, aux longs cheveux roux ondulés, habillée dans une simple robe longue blanche. Mais qu'est ce qui lui ai arrivé? Elle était bien vivante, enfin elle pensait qu'elle l'était peut être. Mais pourquoi elle ressemblait maintenant à ça...  
Elle tenta de se souvenir, en vain. Il y avait un trou noir dans sa mémoire. Elle était avec son ami, comme toujours depuis une éternité. Deux autres sont venues les chercher, leurs disant que tous les légendaires etaient morts. Elle eu l'impression ensuite de s'être endormie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle était morte depuis déjà longtemps. Et là elle se réveilla en tant qu'humaine. C'est... tellement bizarre.  
Du bruit se fit derrière la porte, quelqu'un arrivait. Une femme l'ouvrit plutôt violemment, trébucha toute seule et manqua de tomber lourdement par terre, ce qui la fit bruyamment râler. Une jeune brune aux yeux très pâles, grande et maigre, les cheveux mi-longs un peu trop négligés, vêtue d'un jean noir, une veste rouge et d'une très longue écharpe grise.  
\- Ha ba t'es réveillée toi! Dit celle qui venait d'arriver sans même vraiment regarder à qui elle parlait. Bon, habille toi mieux que ça et dépêche toi de venir maintenant.  
La brune reparti aussitôt sans laisser de temps de réponse.  
-Mais qu'est ce que...?  
La rousse resta là, perplexe, la tête sur le côté. Sa voix lui disait quelque chose...  
Elle se tourna alors vers la chaise et regarda les vêtements qu'il y avait dessus. Une autre robe, un peu plus habillée qu'une robe de nuit,blanche toujours avec quelques motifs rouges et noir. Une fois prête elle sortie de la chambre. Le reste de cette maison semblait tout aussi petit que la pièce, mais plutôt chaleureux. Elle avança hésitante dans le couloir, et rejoignit une autre salle, sûrement la plus grande.  
Une grande porte fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur; un jardin entretenu certainement très minutieusement, très fleuri et juste avant la foret. Le reste de la pièce était aussi pas mal décoré et bien entretenu, tout à sa place et avec des fleurs un peu partout. La personne qui habitait ici devait vraiment aimer les fleurs et être très maniaque.  
Un jeune homme était assis à la table au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il avait des cheveux bruns sombres aux reflets bleus, des yeux rubis qui feraient presque peur, et portait un long manteau bleu cobalt. Il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers elle.  
-Reshiram ?   
Elle reconnu sa voix immédiatement, et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.  
-Dialga !  
Elle se précipita sur la chaise à côté de lui et s'agrippa à son bras, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Il sourit lui aussi et caressa les cheveux de son amie.  
-On est bien vivants maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Oui c'est ça.  
-Mais pourquoi on est des humains ?  
-...Je ne sais pas plus que toi...  
-Vous devriez le savoir mais Xernas n'est pas fichue d'expliquer tout correctement.  
La jeune brune entra dans la pièce, s'inscrustant dans leur discussion. Elle longea les murs jusqu'à la table, s'y asseyat en mettant sa tête entre ses mains et soupirat.   
-Soit disant elle n'a pas assez de magie. Et les vies humaines sont celles qui en ont le moins besoin pour être créées. Donc on est tous condamnés à rester comme ça ! J'aurais préféré mourir ...  
Reshiram reconnaissait la façon de parler de la passeuse d'âme, la rapace qui était avec la biche l'autre fois. Elle avait l'air d'être toujours de mauvaise humeur, et la rousse se demanda si elle avait été un jour heureuse ou avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois souris depuis sa naissance.  
-Tu n'es pas morte comme les autres? Demanda Dialga.  
-Si on était mortes, on aurait rien pût faire. Ma soeur pensait que ça serait plus prudent de d'abord changer de corps et ensuite chercher les âmes. Qu'est ce que je hais être comme ça! J'peut toujours pas voir à cause cette garce de sœur putain de merde!  
La brune laissa tomber violemment son poing sur la table en grognant et les deux anciens dragons sursautèrent en même temps.  
-On a pas une super espérance non plus. Continua la passeuse d'âme. Si je ne meurt pas pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai qu'un vingtaine d'années devant moi. La mon âme disparaîtra sûrement, et cette courte vie inutile aura effacé mes millénaires d'existence d'un coup. Et ça sera sûrement pareil pour tous les autres.  
La jeune sorcière ravala sa salive et s'accrocha encore plus à son ami, angoissée à l'idée de disparaître. Alors que la brune paraissait totalement calme, et avait dit ça comme elle aurait dit n'importe quoi de tout à fait normal, mais toujours avec un air dépressif.  
-Comment tu peut savoir quand... on meurt ? Demanda-t-elle avec la voix cassée  
-Ces dons pourris de voyance. Toujours su quand une âme allait partir ou quand je devais récupérer de l'énergie pour ne pas mourir. Et les corps ne vont pas tenir longtemps.  
-Yveltal. Arrêtes de les effrayer avec ça.  
Une autre femme arriva. Elle était un peu plus petite que la brune, avait des yeux bleus vifs, des cheveux noirs rattachés en un épais chignon, habillée d'une longue robe bleue avec une veste noire. Elle posa un plateau rempli de tasses sur la table et pris la dernière chaise libre.   
-Je dit que la vérité. Répondit Yveltal en croissant les bras. Pas ma faute si la sorcière a peur pour ça.  
-Mouais...  
La jeune femme commença à distribuer les tasses, puis, en voyant le prince et la sorcière colles l'un contre l'autre comme ça, elle fit une moue de... dégoût? Ça se voyait qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas le fait qu'ils soient autant proches. Puis elle soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel, se contre fichant si les deux concernés avaient bien pût voir sa réaction et ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser.  
La jeune rousse attrapa la tasse devant elle et regarda à l'intérieur. De l'eau légèrement ternie et fumante. Qu'est ce que c'est? Mais l'odeur était plutôt agréable.  
-Alors... Comment allez vous? Demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs. Aucun problèmes?  
-Tu aurais pût nous prévenir pour tous ça avant, Xernas. Répondit Dialga.  
-Ho oui, désolée. J'ai... Un peu oublié... Dit elle gênée, alors que sa soeur eu un rictus moqueur.  
Reshiram continuait juste de regarder perplexe dans sa tasse, se demandant si elle devait vraiment boire ça ou non. Sûrement un truc d'humain. Elle regarda les autres pour voir ce qu'ils en faisaient, Xerneas buvait tranquillement et Yveltal se contenta de repousser la tasse au centre de la table sans même s'être intéressée à ce qu'il y avait dedans. Bon...  
-Mais pourquoi nous avoir recréé une vie si c'est pour que nous disparaissions pour de bon après ? Ça ne sert à rien. Dit le prince.  
-Nos âmes auraient fini par disparaître après un certains temps de toute façon. Répondit la sylphe. J'ai peut être réduit le temps qu'il nous reste avant de disparaître, mais comme ça nous somme plus utiles qu'en n'étant mort.  
-En quoi on peut être utiles sans magie? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais prévu quelque chose après! S'indigna sa soeur.  
-Et bien justement, nous seront utiles pour retrouver la magie!  
La fée afficha un sourire, comme fière d'elle. Les deux anciens dragons se lancèrent tout les deux un regard interrogatif avant de se retourner vers elle, tandis que la brune soupira en croisant les bras.  
-Avec nos morts, la magie a commencé à disparaître peu à peu, et le monde est maintenant gouverné par ce que les humains appellent la science, quelque chose pour eux contraire à la magie, apparemment basé sur la logique et la rationalité. Mais ce n'est qu'une autre forme de magie peu puissante et automatique pour le bon fonctionnement de l'univers. Il faut dire que beaucoup d'humains ne connaissent même pas véritablement notre existence ainsi que celle de la magie à proprement dit. Nos noms ne sont souvent pas connus et nous sommes souvent que de simples constellations aux noms étranges comme celle du cerf ou du vautour.  
Même si la magie n'est plus ce qui gouverne le monde, elle existe toujours quelque part. Les créatures sont toujours capables de se battre avec leurs pouvoirs.  
J'ai créé des vies humaines parce que c'étaient les seules vies que je pouvais créer avec ce qui me reste de magie. Mais il y a aussi un avantage non négligeable à être comme ça. Les humains ont un semblant de magie en eux qui leurs permet de naître une seconde fois, ils peuvent se réincarner. Ce qui explique pourquoi ils font toujours les mêmes erreurs, ce qui les ont fait renaissent des années plus tard et leurs âmes n'ont pas sut apprendre.   
Cela veut dire que grâce à ce pouvoir que nous avons obtenu comme ça, malgré notre fin que prévoit Yveltal, nos âmes ne disparaîtront pas totalement et nous renaîtront, mais la aussi en tant qu'humain.   
Avec ses secondes vies, et ce que nous aurons déjà fait la avant de mourir à nouveau, nous allons retrouver la magie pour qu'elle reprenne enfin sa place au lieu de la science.   
La sorcière avait recommencé a fixer le fond de sa tasse, le prince regardait le plafond de la pièce comme pour l'aider à mieux comprendre, et la passeuse d'âme semblait scruter sa soeur d'un regard noir tout en étant aveugle.  
-Tu veux retrouver la magie en utilisant la magie. C'est totalement débile. Finit elle par sortir.  
-Non, ça pourrait marcher... Dit Dialga. Il faudrait juste voir, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.  
La sylphe rendit le regard noir puis sembla contente qu'au moins quelqu'un pensait que son idée était bonne.  
-Je penses avoir compris ce qu'il fallait même si je suis pas très sûre... Dit Reshiram. Mais pas ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant pour commencer notre recherche de magie.  
Il y eu un blanc tout d'un coup et la jeune femme regardait nerveusement autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait la réponse quelque part dans la pièce. Alors que la réponse tardait à venir, les trois autres la fixaient attentivement.   
-Et bien... C'est assez compliqué... Disons qu'il faut encore que je trouve la réponse exacte... Mais dès que j'en sais un peu plus je vous previendrais.  
-Pff, tu n'as rien quoi. Et ba on est pas dans la merde, super ! Rala aussitôt la brune.   
La jeune rousse tourna un regard inquiet vers son ami l'air de dire "dit moi que tu sais quelque chose toi " et il lui répondit en haussant les épaules "je ne peut pas en savoir plus qu'elle".  
La passeuse d'âme se releva et quitta la pièce pour aller dehors, et la sorcière commença finalement à boire ça tasse qui refroidissait. C'etait plutôt bon au fait, l'eau terne.   
La discussion dura encore un bon moment avec Dialga qui se rensaignait au maximum sur les humains et comment ils devraient faire pour passer pour des personnes normales. Reshiram écouta longuement le prince et la sylphe, et se désintéressat lentement de la conversation pour ensuite s'ennuyer. Elle décida alors d'aller marcher et quitta la pièce à son tour.   
Elle fit tout le tour de la petite maison, toutes les pièces étaient du même genre, et elle tenta de retrouver celle où elle s'était réveillée plus tôt. La rousse fit sa petite visite pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de sentir qu'elle commençait à être fatiguée. Elle retourna dans le salon pour voir ou en était la discussion. À la fenêtre, le ciel s'assombrissait déjà. Elle avait dû se réveiller tard dans la journée pour qu'il fasse presque nuit. La jeune femme brune était au fond du jardin, appuyée contre un arbre à regarder dans le vide, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Les deux autres avaient fini leur discussion, la sylphe était partie.  
Le prince rejoignit la jeune sorcière qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
\- Je devrais dormir un peu plus je pense... Dit elle doucement.  
Elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé du salon, suivie de son ami.   
-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?  
-On ne vas pas rester ici très longtemps, elles ont encore d'autres âmes à chercher. Puis on partira, dans je ne sais quelle région, et on essayera de vivre comme les autres humains, comme nous en sommes maintenant... Lui répondit il.  
-Je sais un peu comment ils vivent...mais c'était sûrement il y a très longtemps maintenant...  
La rousse n'était pas enthousiaste, on lui avait toujours reproché d'être trop proches des humains, et maintenant elle devrait vivre parmis eux. Elle avait l'impression qu'on se fichait un peu d'elle.   
-Dis? Demanda t elle après quelques instant. On va rester tout les deux, pas vrai ? On va partir chacun de notre côté ?   
-Non ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit le prince souriant en passant le bras derrière les épaules de son amie, On ne va pas se séparer comme ça.  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune, qui ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre lui en s'endormant.   
-On a déjà passé l'éternité ensemble, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?


End file.
